The Vampire's Lover
by Dgm-yoai-lover
Summary: Lavi accidently upsets Allen over his arm, and even though Allen says he fine there's definately something wrong. Meanwhile, the two are sent to a village where the women are turning into vampires and attacking their lovers. AllenxLavi Laven
1. Lavi upsets Allen

**Well, here's a new fic for you guys. Dunno how long its gonna go for, probably not long, but we'll see.**

**Don't own it.**

**--**

Lavi yawned widely as he pushed open the communal shower door and walked across the tiled floor. Down through the hall past the toilet cubicles it seemed as though every shower was going at once, spilling hot steam around the bathroom and fogging up the mirrors in front of the sinks. Lavi wiped the steam away with his sleeve but it immediately fogged up again, giving him no more then a brief glance at himself. He shrugged and started brushing his teeth.

'Morning Lavi.' The redhead whipped around at the sound of Allen's cheerful voice. Lavi couldn't help but stare as Allen went up to the sink and washed his face. He was shirtless and a little sweaty, his white shirt slung over his left shoulder like a towel. When the white-hired boy felt the gaze upon him and looked up Lavi hastily grinned to cover his stare.

'Decided to go without a shirt today Allen?'

'No,' The shorter smiled, blushing faintly, 'I just got back from training. I want to have a shower but it looks as though I'll be waiting a while.'

He gestured towards the showers, and then went back to washing his face. Lavi couldn't help but stare at his bare torso.

_'He doesn't look that bad... Wait, what did i just think? Ugh, maybe I should start drinking coffee, I'm having weird thoughts i'm so tired in the morning..._

'How you can bare getting up before dawn and doing all those push-ups...' Lavi shook his head in disbelief and turned back to look in the sink below him. 'I'll never know.'

'I'm just a morning person I guess. Ah, Lavi, you have ink on your face...'

'Hm?' Lavi blinked and tried to wipe the steam from the mirror to look at his reflection, but it fogged up before he could get a chance to look at himself. He'd fallen asleep on the parchment he'd been writing on last night, but he still couldn't see it.

'Right there...' Allen reached forward with his left hand to point to Lavi's cheek. As he did, his shirt slipped from his arm, revealing the scaly redness. Lavi was still quite tired, and it was foggy, and when he saw Allen's arm coming at him from the corner of his eye, it didn't register that it was his innocence. He gasped in surprise and backed away quickly from the touch, staring at it in shock.

Immediately, Allen's face fell and he withdrew his hand. He turned around, hastily pulled on his shirt and left the bathroom in a hurry. Lavi blinked, realising his mistake.

'Ah shit! Allen wait!'

He ran after the boy, but once he got out of the bathroom Allen had disappeared. He swore loudly, chose a corridor and ran down it, hoping to find the shorter. He wasn't scared or disgusted by Allen's arm, but he'd never seen it fully before and it had caught him off guard.  
But he knew Allen had received a lot of unfair abuse because of that arm and he had probably just upset him badly.

Lavi tried searching for the exorcist in his room, in the cafeteria, in the library and even in the science department. He asked almost everyone he passed if they'd seen the white-haired boy, and he was getting quite worried. He stopped and took a deep breath and leant against the railings around the hole in the centre of the order, trying to think.  
Allen was made of stronger stuff; he wouldn't freak out over something like a person being shocked by his arm. Surely the hurt look he had when Lavi had backed away from him was just his imagination...?

'Lavi!'

'EEK!' Lavi jumped in surprise and turned around to see Lenalee smiling at him.

'L-Lenalee...' Lavi smiled brightly, 'Hi... What is it?'

'Nii-San has a mission for you; he wants you in his office as soon as you can get there.'

'Ok...' Lavi nodded. The Chinese girl bade farewell and left. The redhead hesitated for a moment, then started walking towards the staircase that would lead him to Komui's office. Yes, Allen had to be fine. He wasn't going to care about something like this.

--

When the Bookman arrived through the large oak double doors, to his surprise, Allen was standing there, talking to the older scientist.

'Ah! Lavi!' Komui smiled, 'Glad you got here so fast. You and Allen-Kun have a mission in Germany!'

'Ok...' he wasn't really paying attention though. He was staring at Allen, who was staring at his feet sadly. He felt a pain in his heart, knowing he was most likely the cause of that expression. He sighed heavily and went with Allen to sit on the couch in front of Komui's desk.

'Basically, there is a town in the middle of a forest in Germany, where the women are turning into vampires and attacking their lovers, boyfriends and husbands and such.'

'More vampires?' Lavi groaned loudly, 'But we just got back from that thing with Krory... Can't you send jhim? He might be able to relate to them better...'

'Well, Krory isn't really a vampire Lavi, his teeth is just his Innocence. And we can't send him because he hadn't finished basic exorcist training yet.'

Lavi pouted, making Komui chuckle. He cleared his throat and continued.

'So yes, there's no known cause for why this is, as it randomly happens. The men are usually just sitting there and suddenly the women will come along and attack them, draining their blood, then disappear. The next day the women turn up dead with the blood sucked from their bodies in a lake outside the town. We suspect Akuma, as well as Innocence, and we highly doubt it's another vampiric exorcist. You'll take a train to the stop nearest to the forest but you'll have to walk from there.'

'Ok.' Allen got up and took the mission guide from the scientist. He looked back at Lavi with an unreadable face.

'Let's go Lavi.'

The redhead nodded and jumped up to follow Allen out of the office. He jogged to catch up with the smaller exorcist, unsure of why he felt so panicked to right his mistake. He'd teased plenty of other peole about their looks before, and it had been fine, but he had the creeping feeling that this was different.

'Ah, Allen wait!' He grabbed Allen's shoulder, making him turn to face him. The shorter stared up with silvery eyes, mixed emotions swirling within the deepness. He'd never really noticed how deep Allen's eyes had been before.

'Listen Allen, out earlier; I'm sorry I reacted like that, it's just I'd never seen all of your arm before, just brief glimpses of your hand and I guess it just shocked me a bit and...' he paused and sweatdropped and waved his hand quickly, 'Uh hold on that came out wrong...'

'It's fine Lavi.' Allen smiled.

'I... It is?' Lavi blinked in surprise.

'Yeah. I'm ok with the way my arm looks. Anyway, we'd better get going before we're late for our train yeah?'

The fifteen year old smiled again, shrugged out of the bookman's grip and hurried down the hall towards the canals at a brisk pace. The redhead stared after him, before snapping out of it and following. Why was it that Allen's smile did not reach his eyes?

--

**Uh, this chapter wasn't the best, but I suck with first chapters, I promise it will get better.**

**Review.**


	2. An awkward train ride

**If I owned this Lavi and Allen would be constantly getting caught in broom closets on missions.**

**Huggles to Rika-Chan 14, SakuraKissy, shadows.salvation, KinKitsune01, Laven Walker, Siamilli, Milonar, OyaSUMi-heart, SilentKiller1, darkangelwings90, Sora's gold heartlock, Chakolit chip, Evil snail overlord, nellchan, d.gray man sorrow invoked, AnimefanAmber and Sleeping Moon and signrain.**

**--**

Allen sat on the first class train seat, staring out the window. Lavi sat opposite him, watching him closely. Normally on a mission they'd be chatting happily, maybe he redhead would tell a few jokes or stories and Allen would look at him like he was a madman or something, but there was something about the smaller boy's aura that said he didn't feel like talking. Strange thing was, even if someone didn't want to talk, Lavi would try anyway. He took a deep breath and plastered on a smile.

'Hey Allen, have I ever told you of the story of the girl who couldn't stop dancing?'

Allen just shrugged half-heartedly. Lavi sweatdropped and tried again to get a word out.

'Yeah, there was this girl called Karen, and her mum dies so she's adopted by this rich lady. She grows up vain and tricks the lady into buying her a pair of red shoes, which she wears to church and dances around instead of paying attention to the service. Then, she can't stop dancing, and she can't take the shoes off. She just keeps dancing and dancing even after her adoptive mother dies, and an angel comes and condemns her to dance even in death. She chops off her feet and tries to go to church, but the dancing red shoes with the chopped off feet bar her way.'

He paused for dramatic build up, and waited for Allen to look up curiously, or to go "What happened next?" But he just gazed out the window sadly.

'Allen are you sure you're ok?'

'Yes.'

'Are you mad at me?' the Bookman asked, 'Cos if you are you can yell at me or hit me if you want. I already said I was sorry about what happened before-'

'It's fine,' Allen turned to look at him with a forced sugary smile, 'Really.'

'Ok...' Lavi raised his eyebrow and slowly stood up, 'If you're really sure... I'm going to the dining cart. Want me to bring you back anything?'

'No thanks.'

Lavi's eyes widened in surprise. Allen wasn't hungry? But... Allen was the bottomless pit of exorcists! How could he be not hungry?!

'_Calm down,' _he told himself as he walked out into the hall of the train, _'maybe he had something to eat before he left. He's a parasite exorcist but he still gets full if he eats enough...'_

But even with this comforting thought, the redhead still felt concern. He took a few steps back and peeked into the window of the compartment. The white-haired boy was holding his left arm in front of him, looking at it sadly. After a moment he sighed heavily and leant his head against the glass of the train window, giving off an air of utter hopelessness and misery. Lavi winced as he felt a painful stab in his heart, and gripped his chest. It hurt, knowing Allen was sad, and it hurt even more that he'd caused that sadness.  
However, it technically wasn't his business on what he felt. Bookman had told him to stay close to Allen in order to record him, not to affect him emotionally. The bathroom incident had been an accident, and if Allen was still getting worked up over it even with an apology, then it wasn't Lavi's job to comfort him.  
The redhead squashed the feeling of regret in his chest down, sighed and walked away.

--

After Lavi returned, he found the younger boy asleep where he sat. He briefly toyed with the idea of drawing on his face, but decided against it, not wanting to aggravate him further. He was really starting to confuse himself.

He felt regret for hurting Allen, even though it had been an accident, and he want to make him happy again. However he doubted he could do that. Sure, he told people jokes and stories, and bugged gloomy people about cheering up, and his personality was happy-go-lucky in general, but when it came right down to it that was merely his manufactured self, and he'd never been taught things like comfort and closeness. He didn't even know what his real self was like...

'_I wonder if I knew and acted like my real self, would Allen like it?' _he wondered, then blinked and shook his head rapidly to clear the thought. He wasn't supposed to think of such things.  
He sighed again, and looked over at Allen. He looked sad, even in sleep. Another arrow was shot through Lavi's heart.

'_Oi!' _he angrily told his heart, _'Stop hurting! You're not even supposed to exist! So stop existing too!'_

Of course his heart made no answer. Just then, Allen stirred and shivered slightly. Lavi looked at him for a moment, then stood up, reached into the overhead baggage rack and pulled down the complimentary blanket. He spread it over Allen's slim form, and felt a warm feeling well up inside him as the smaller smiled slightly and snuggled beneath it.

--

It was early next morning when Lavi awake to the sound of the train whistle blowing, signalling they had arrived at their stop. He looked to see Allen folding the blanket and replacing it on the rack. He yawned and stretched.

'Mornin' Moyashi-Chan...'

'Don't call me that please.'

Lavi blinked. Allen's silvery eyes were downcast, and his voice lacked the usual cheeriness it had in the morning.

'Sorry...' The redhead said quietly and stood up. He took his suitcase down, and followed Allen out of thew compartment and out of the door onto the small station platform. It wasn't much, just a concrete slab in the middle of nowhere with a roof and bench to sit. All around them with wheat fields, and in the distance they could see the green blur of a forest. They were the only ones to get off at the stop.

'It smells nice out here,' Lavi smiled, 'I like the smell of wheat.'

'Hm...' Allen nodded slowly. He walked down the steps from the platform and started walking towards the forest. The redhead made an exasperated noise and hurried to catch up.

'You know, you could try making a little conversation,' he playfully poked Allen's right shoulder, 'you're always telling Kanda to make conversation; practice what you preach, eh?'

'I'm sorry...'

Lavi felt another stab at the sound of Allen's apology.

'Nonono!' he waved his hands quickly, 'D-Don't apologise! I should be apologising to you!'

'For what?'

'For that thing in the bathroom!'

'You already did,' the fifteen year olds pace quickened, 'So there's nothing to worry about.'

With that he hurried on ahead so Lavi had to jog to keep up. Allen was upset, because of him, and he didn't want to talk about it. Lavi knew he shouldn't have been feeling this way, but he was starting to feel like a truly terrible person. He wanted to fix this, but how?

--

**Review!**

**And sorry for OOCness, but you gotta understand Allen is upset but thinks he shouldn't be cos Lavi already said sorry, and Lavi is internally conflicted for obvious reasons.**


	3. a weird girl

**Don't own it.**

**--**

The forest was dark, almost green twilight despite the bright sun above the leaves. The ground was littered with many twigs, branches and leaves and other things that cracked under their boots as they walked. Allen was walking a few feet behind his older companion, head bowed as though concentrating on not tripping on anything below his feet. Lavi sighed and made what felt like the hundredth stab at conversation today.

'Hey, good thing Yu-Chan isn't here huh? A dark personality in a dark place like this...'

'Hmm...'

'Um, where did the mission guide say the vampire town was?'

The younger boy passed him the black book, eliminating need for verbal conversation. The redhead sweatdropped and opened the book to read it, but just then, up ahead there was the sound of approaching footsteps. Lavi reached for his hammer and glanced over his shoulder.

'Akuma?'

'No,' he shook his head. 'Human or animal.'

'That's a relief-'

'HELP MEEEEEE!!'

Suddenly, flying out of no where, a girl jumped from the trees and crash tackled Allen to the ground. The exorcist cried out in surprise, but as he fell, his head hit a rock, and he went limp. The blonde girl sat up and blinked.

'Oh no I killed him!' she panicked and shook Allen's shoulders, 'wake up kid wake up!'

'He's fine!' Lavi rushed forward and checked the boy's pulse, 'Just knocked ou...'

The Bookman looked the girl (who was still straddling Allen) up and down. Long Blonde hair, D-cup, the face of a model, and yet no strike. He blinked. Although this woman was insanely attractive, he felt no urge to shout "STRIKE!" and throw imaginary love hearts at her. Rather, he was annoyed she was still sitting on top of Allen.

'Um, miss? Could you please get off my friend? I'm sure it's not helping his condition.'

'Oh right, of course...' she smiled and got off. Lavi crawled closer and turned Allen onto his side to look at the back of his head. There was a small amount of blood, but more like a graze then a wound. The boy would wake up soon. With that sorted he turned to the girl.

'So why were you screaming for help?'

'Well,' she suddenly went teary-eyed, 'You see, I was walking out of my town to go find the train station on the edge of the forest, and then out of no where these people from my town came and transformed into these metal things! Then they tried to shoot me! I think I lost them but I'm afraid they might come find me!'

The redhead blinked and stood. He reached for his hammer. 'Don't worry; I'll go take care of them. Please stay and watch my friend while you do, he'll wake up in a minute.'

'Thank you sir! They were heading north towards the forest lake I think.'

He smiled down at her, and then ran off into the trees.

--

It only took a few minutes for Lavi to get his bearings and run to the river. However when he got there and waited, and even called out, no Akuma appeared. It wasn't a good idea to leave the girl and an unconscious Allen by themselves if the Akuma in the forest were still at large, so after waiting for a bit more he turned around to run quickly back. When the girl and the still unconscious exorcist started to come into view however, he screeched to a halt, wondering what was going on. The girl was bent over Allen, he back facing the bookman. It almost looked like they were-

'Hey! Why are you kissing my comrade?!'

As he stalked forward, the girl sat up, wiped her mouth and turned to smile at Lavi.

'Oh, um, well he looked so cute! And he's unconscious, so it's not like he'll remember! Did you find the monsters?'

'No, they seem to have gone. Back to your town most likely.'

'Ok...' she nodded, stood up and smoothed down the wrinkles in her pink dress, 'Well, the train station isn't that far away right? I best be going now.'

Lavi blinked and was about to tell her it wasn't safe to leave alone, but before he could she ran off with great speed. He sweatdropped before looking down at the shorter exorcist on the ground. He blinked. He looked abnormally pale.

'Hey Allen!' he got on his knees and shook him gently, 'Wake up! Nap time is over!'

The boy stirred, but didn't wake from his sleep. Lavi sighed, reached into his backpack and pulled out a piece of cake wrapped in foil. He unwrapped it and waved it in front of Allen's nose. Slowly, his gray eyes opened.

'Food...?'

Lavi chuckled and nodded. He helped Allen sit, and then handed him the cake. He waited until he had completely devoured it before speaking.

'You ok? You hit your head.'

'I'm fine...' he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Lavi grinned and held out his hand to help him up, but the smaller exorcist ignored it and got to his feet shakily. The bookman wondered if he had concussion, but if he was feeling that bad Allen wouldn't be able to move his walk, head or open his eyes without pain, even in this dim light.  
Allen brushed past Lavi and walked on ahead. The taller shouldered his backpack and followed quickly, His brow furrowing in concern. Allen seemed to be dizzy, stumbling slightly as he walked and unable to go in a straight line. After a minute the shorter stopped and leant against a tree trunk, covering his eyes with his hand. Lavi placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Allen buddy are you sure you're alright? You don't look very good.'

'I'm fine!' he snapped back before pushing away from the tree and walking on. Lavi sighed and followed again. Had he upset his friend so much that he wouldn't even tell him if he was feeling unwell? Why was he feeling unwell anyway? Maybe he had mild concussion of some sort? He hoped it wouldn't hinder Allen's health too much...

Just then however, up ahead, Allen collapsed.

--

**REVIEW!**


	4. Mary Cortez and Lavi's opinion

**Don't own this.**

**Oh, and also this might be the last chapter until Christmas cos I'm moving back into my mum's computerless house.**

**--**

Allen's head swam uncomfortable. He gave a small groan of agony and snuggled against the warm mattress beneath him, the gentle rocking motion sooting his pain. Wait... Mattresses didn't move...  
He managed to wrench his eyes open, blinking as he got used to the strange red light all around him. It took him a moment to realise the glow was the sun setting above the trees, and that the mattress was in fact Lavi carrying him on his back, his bag in the redhead's hand. He blushed.

'L-Lavi...'

'Allen!' the redhead stopped and looked over his shoulder, a relieved expression plastering his face. 'You're awake! Are you feeling ok? What happened back there?'

'I- Nothing...' the smaller shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that it made his head swim even more, 'Let me down please.'

'What? Allen, what happened back there WASN'T nothing and I'm not going to let you down until you tell me what happened.'

Allen swallowed nervously and said nothing, staring down at his left hand which rested on his nakama's shoulder. He took it away and hid the gloved limb in his pocket, only holding on with the human right one now. He felt the older sigh, and resume his gait. The younger exorcist was faintly reminded of the last time he'd been carried by the taller. He'd been so embarrassed he'd jumped off immediately, landing on the ground painfully with a thud. He'd eventually grown more confident around the handsome redhead, but now he just felt guilty and sad. He would have jumped off now like he had then, but he felt so tired and sick, he was sure he wouldn't be able to walk.

'How long was I out for?' he inquired quietly.

'About two hours, two hours and a half... It sort of seemed like you'd collapsed from exhaustion. We probably won't be able to make it into town before dark.'

'Oh...Sorry...'

'Not your fault...' Lavi shook his head. There was a pause, then, 'Why are you acting like this? I know I insulted you, but I've seen loads of people do it before and you never even batted an eyelid... And those were purposeful! Mine was accidental!'

'Can we not talk about this Lav-'

He stopped. 'Allen if you hate me so much you can't even tell me when you don't feel well then I think we need to talk.'

Allen winced, and Lavi let the boy down, helping him sit against a tree so he didn't fall. The bookman sat in front of him, crossing his legs and taking on a no-nonsense aura. 'Alright, talk.'

'I...' the cursed teen gave a shuddering sigh, wringing his gloved hands nervously, 'I don't hate you Lavi. I don't mean to act so coldly to you because of this... But... But...'

'But what?'

'But your opinion matters to me.'

Allen blushed and stared at his lap, his snowy locks covering his silver eyes. Lavi raised his eyebrows in surprise.

'My opinion matters? What do ya mean?'

'I mean...' he took a deep breath, 'I've put up with abuse about my arm my entire life, but I thought "As long as my friends and family like and accept me, what other people think shouldn't matter" and no one I loved ever made fun of my arm or my hair or scar or anything before... And when you did, even though it was an accident... Well, it hurt. It shouldn't, and I know you accept me, but I can't help but feel that...'

'That I think you're a freak?' Lavi provided. Hesitantly, Allen nodded, and the older boy sighed.

'Allen, I'm not gonna lie to you; you don't look normal. BUT!' Lavi smiled as Allen looked up in shock, 'Neither do a lot of people! That doesn't mean they're ugly, and it certainly doesn't mean you are a freak, or ugly, or a mutated experiment from Komui's lab. I like the way you look, and I don't mind your arm at all. Besides, you shouldn't listen to an idiot like me! I just babble nonsense ninety-eight percent of the time!'

'R-really?'

Lavi nodded, grinning happily. Allen smiled warmly, reassured. The older of the two stood up, extending his hand to help the smaller to his feet. Still unwell, Allen stumbled slightly, and Lavi held him against his chest to keep him upright. He felt his face heat up at the closeness.

'You alright?'

'No... For some reason I feel weak and dizzy.'

'I see...' Lavi nodded slowly. 'Come on, we better find a place to stay the night. I have no idea where we are and it's getting dark...'

--

'Hey, what's that up ahead?'

Lavi blinked and looked where the boy on his back was pointing. To his surprise, as the emerged into a clearing, a large mansion appeared, fancy and painted white looking extremely out of place in the middle of the circle of trees.

'Huh...That's weird...'

'Yeah...' Allen nodded.

The bookman glanced at the sky. It was dark and seemed to be clouding over, prophesising a storm. He looked back at the house, yellow warm light shining from almost every window.

'Reckon we should see if there's room to stay the night?'

At that moment, Allen's stomach chose that particular moment to growl. The redhead could feel the gurgles against his back and laughed. 'Guess that's a "Yes" then.'

Lavi walked forward, trod up the few steps to the front door, and Allen reached forward to knock. The bookman let the younger down off his back, holding him up when his legs shook.

'You ok?'

'Yes, just still a little weak...'

Lavi nodded, and then, the door opened, spilling light out onto the steps. Answering the knock was a woman of around twenty-two with long blackish-brown hair and black eyes. She was quite beautiful, and her face and skin tone suggested she was from Spanish origins. Her short dress was red and made of silk, lined with lace, and it took Allen a moment to realise it was lingerie. He glanced at Lavi, and two his surprise he wasn't drooling over this beauty, rather he was wearing a calm smile.

'Good evening Miss, sorrow to bother you so late.'

'Oh no it's fine.' She smiled in a friendly manner, 'I don't get many visitors out here. What brings you?'

'Well we were trying to get to town but my friend got sick, and we lost our way. Is it possible we could stay the night?'

Allen almost gaped in surprise. Here was Lavi in the presence of a beautiful almost-underwear-clad older woman, and he was acting like a total gentleman. Had he gotten sick too? He fought the urge to check his forehead was a fever as he looked back at the woman in the doorway.

'Of course, come on in.'

'Thanks.' The two boys nodded and walked forward. She closed the door behind them as they found themselves in a large foyer with shiny timber floors and pink painted walls lined with two or three large oak doors In the background was a staircase leading up to the second floor. The woman stepped towards them and smiled again.

'My name is Mary Cortez, the owner of this house. Who might you be?'

'I'm Lavi,' the redhead smiled back, 'and that's Allen Walker.'

'Um,' Allen smiled shyly, 'You think we'd be able to get some dinner? We can pay for it if need be.'

'Of course, and no payment necessary,' she laughed girlishly. 'I'll go see if the cook is still awake and have him serve you in the guest room. It's through that door and then the third door on your right.'

'Thanks,' Allen smiled and bowed, 'Let's go Lavi.'

He grabbed Lavi's hand and pulled him through the door and down the hall, his previous weakness forgotten at the thought of dinner. Lavi chuckle at his friend's eagerness and trotted to keep up.

'Feeling better then?'

'A bit.' Allen beamed as the stopped at the appropriate door and opened it, 'I still feel sick, but I'm sure I'll be better once I eat.'

'Hm... Any idea why you got sick suddenly?'

'Um, no, not really. I got knocked out by that flying girl and woke up feeling terrible. It's probably just a mild concussion though.'

Lavi nodded as they stepped into the room. The walls were beige trimmed with yellow; in the middle were two comfy-looking beds and a chair and writing desk next to the wall. Next to the desk was a door labelled in curly writing was the word "Bathroom."Allen let go of the taller's hand as Lavi put their bags down. They then went to sit on their beds.

'Miss Cortez was nice.' The smaller commented as he laid down. Again Lavi nodded absent-mindedly, staring at the hand the cursed one had previously helped. He furrowed his brow, missing the warmth that had been provided by the others skin, wondering why he hadn't had a strike for a woman. Again.

It didn't take long for the cook to arrive with a trolley stacked with hot dishes of food. Allen enthusiastically thanked him when he arrived, and seized a plate and began eating immediately. Lavi chuckled at his gusto and took a plate also.

'Which one of you is Lavi?' the cook asked as he paused from wheeling the trolley out.

'Uh, that's me.' The redhead grinned.

'Lady Cortez would like to see you in private after you have finished eating. Her suite is at the top of the stairs in the foyer.'

The bookman blinked in surprise, but nodded. The cook bade them goodnight, told them to leave the plates by the door and left.

--

After Lavi had finished eating, he left the room alone and went to Mary Cortez's room as instructed. He knocked, wondering why she wanted to see him, as well as why he wasn't more excited at being invited to a girl's bedroom. Both questions were burning in his mind as she appeared.

'Hello,' she smiled and opened the door wider, 'Come on in.'

'Um, thanks i guess...' he grinned and walked in, scratching his head in confusion. He found himself in a giant bedroom with white walls, dimly lit by a chandelier. The bed was buried in silk sheets and cushions, and in the middle of the floor were two large chez lounges facing each other with a coffee table in the middle. The woman sat on one of the lounges, reached forward and took a whine battle and poured some red liquid into her glass. She also poured a generous amount into a second glass and held it out to the teen standing next to the second lounge.

'Wine?'

'Ah, no thank you...'

'Aw, please? It's very expensive and tastes really good...'

She batted her eyelashes seductively. Lavi smiled, took the glass and sat on the lounge, sipping the whine as he looked around. Mary Cortez reclined luxuriously and smiled at him, swirling her wine in its cup.

'So, I take it you're here to investigate the whole vampire thing.'

'Eh?' Lavi blinked, 'How'd you guess?'

'Well, people avoid the town cos they're afraid of getting attacked usually, then two strange guys wearing the Black Order uniform show up lost on my doorstep? It was easy to figure out.'

'You know the Order?'

'Yes, I've met a few exorcists in my time...'

'I see...' The bookman nodded and swallowed some more of the alcohol. Normally he didn't drink, but she had been so insistent, and now that he tasted it he agreed it was quite good. He drank another mouthful before she spoke again.

'How's Mister Walker? You said he was sick.'

'He's fine,' Lavi smiled warmly, 'He perked right up once he got some food... Uh, Miss Cortez-' he began. She held up her hand, stopping him.

'Please, call me Mary.'

'Ok Mary,' Lavi chuckled lightly and took another sip from the glass, 'Do you have any information on the vampires? Any that would help us in our search?'

'Weeeelll...' she said thoughtfully, sitting up and crossing one leg over the other. Lavi couldn't help but notice she flashed a view of her undies for a moment, and he blushed, averting his eyes instead of staring and trying to see them for as long as possible, which was what he would normally do. He was really starting to wonder what was wrong with him. He emptied his glass as she continued and as if by clockwork she leaned across and refilled it so that he took another sip of the red alcohol.

'I know that only females in a relationship with a male turn into vampires,' Mary went on, dragging him from his thoughts, 'And every one of those girls end up dead in the forest lake the next day. The vampires only attack one person, their lover, and then all the blood in their body disappears mysteriously and they die.'

'I already know that Mary. Could you tell me when the attacks started? Who was the first vampire? Anything like that?'

'Hm, well, the first attack was about a hundred years ago. The woman was a girl called Isabella I think, but her body never turned up in the lake. She killed her boyfriend, and then disappeared. For the next two weeks attacks by different girls occurred, then suddenly stopped. They resumed five years later went for two weeks then stopped, and it's continued like that till now.'

'I see...' the bookman nodded s he listened. He once again finished his glass of wine, drinking faster now that the alcohol was starting to take affect, and she refilled it. He swallowed several mouthfuls before continuing.

'M-Must be battle of the sexes at a new level eh?' he grinned lazily, his mind somewhat foggy. The girl in front of him giggled, and he noticed how low cut her nightie was.

'Yes, it must be.' She smiled and batted her eyelashes again. Lavi once again emptied his glass and she got up to refill it for him. This time, instead of sitting down, she came over and sat next to him. He watched her recline seductively as he sipped his fourth glass of wine. The room was starting to spin a little, and he wondered why they were talking bout vampires when they could be making out. He was about to suggest this when she spoke.

'I do know more about the vampires actually,' she smiled shyly, reaching forward to brush a finger down the front of his shirt, 'But... You'll have to work to get that out of me.'

'Oh?' he grinned sloppily again. She leaned forward, and then they were kissing. Then, they were standing and stumbling drunkenly towards the bed, the sober Mary leading him and giggling. It didn't occur to Lavi she hadn't had any alcohol.

--

**Yeah I know I'm evil, no need to state it.**

**Want a hint for the next chapter? Mary isn't a vampire. Hehehe...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
